El Titan ObscuroFanfic Levihan
by Vorono
Summary: Erwin ha creado un nuevo plan para saber mas respecto a los titanes, pero este plan es el mas arriesgado de todos, Rivaille lesionado no podrá asistir nuevamente a una expedición, he intenta hacer que esta no se realice, pero Erwin y Hanji deciden seguir en pie el plan...
1. Chapter 1

_[Fanfic Levihan]_

_Hola soy Vorono y este es otro de mis fanfics, este fanfic es un tanto especial porque más que hacer algo que trate sobre la relación de Hanji y Rivaille, he intentado hacer algo relacionado más con los titanes y todo lo referente con las sectas y esas cosas que se están viendo en el manga de SnK, así que tal vez deje muchas partes en el aire dado que no me meteré más allá de lo que puedo inventar, lo difícil, se lo dejamos a Isayama jaja, bueno espero que les guste, advierto que tendrá violencia, lenguaje fuerte y lo de siempre, el infaltable sexoooo jaja y si les gusta nos leemos en el sgte capitulo, bye_

_**El titán obscuro **_

Rivaille daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, susurrando, tomando su cabeza agitado, mientras Hanji sentada en su cama le observaba…

-Ya basta Rivaille, ¿Por qué estás tan eufórico?

-Erwin nos va a terminar matando a todos, te lo aseguro

-Tú bien sabes que Erwin lo hace por la humanidad, si no nos sacrificamos, nada tendrá buenos resultados…

-No, Hanji, no, esta vez no…

-Rivaille, lo siento, pero yo acepto el plan de Erwin, se cómo sea…

-Tu no iras, es una estupidez, ir al hogar de Eren es demasiado arriesgado, aunque vaya yo, Mikasa, Eren, aun así, nos superan en número…

-El burro por delante, es por eso que nosotros seremos la carnada

-Jamás!

-Rivaille, escucha… Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie y Sasha irán a la casa de Eren sacaran toda la información posible respecto a los titanes de ese sótano, mientras nosotros haremos que los titanes nos sigan y así los chicos no tendrán problemas y si todo sale bien, volveremos victoriosos y con mucha información respecto a los titanes, Erwin es un genio!

-Sal del mundo interior en el que vives, arrasaran con nosotros…

-Pero vamos con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ganaremos… vamos, abrázame enano engreído

-Vete a la mierda… Hanji suéltame…

-Un besito, vamos…

-Basta!

Hanji logro neutralizar a Rivaille y le hizo caer en las suaves sabanas de su dormitorio…

-¿Por qué no me haces un cariñito antes de irnos de fiesta con los titanes

-De suicidio querrás decir… no, tengo entrenamiento, bájate…

-¿Qué? A entrenar? No puedes, tu pierna aún no está bien…

-Sí, lo está, y si vamos a ir a ese maldito lugar, tengo que entrenar a esos mocosos o fracasaremos

-mh, Rivaille, no me dejes con las ganas… Un beso por lo menos…

Hanji se acercó poco a poco a los labios de Rivaille, podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro, Hanji acariciaba la nuca de Rivaille formando círculos con sus dedos, tomo su cabello y obligo a Rivaille a alzar su cuello para invadirlo con su lengua, paseándose por todo su musculo, llegando a su mandíbula para luego morderla…

-Hanji basta, de verdad que tengo que ir…

-Maldición Rivaille

Rivaille, se alejó de Hanji ordenando su camisa desabrochada, arreglo su cabello y salió de la habitación…

-Vendré a la noche...

-Tal vez yo ya no quiera

-Eso lo veremos a la noche

-Ja!

Hanji un poco frustrada se quedó a descansar en su habitación, estaba cansada, se había pasado toda la noche retomando sus apuntes sobre los titanes, esta vez, con el plan de Erwin en pie, estaban más cerca que nunca de descubrir más cosas aun, desesperada por que fuera mañana decidió tomar una siesta, para recuperar energías y hacer pasar más rápido el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y un llamado a su puerta la despertó…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señorita Hanji, hubieron problemas

-¿ha?

Al llegar a la enfermería, Hanji se encontró con un Rivaille vendado de piernas y brazos y un Erwin enfurecido

-¿Qué te paso?

-Esa maldita mocosa, me ataco cuando estaba desprevenido y…

-Te dije que no entrenaras, tu pierna aún no está bien, ¿no? Y ahora debe de estar peor, ¿Qué dijo el doctor Erwin?

-Que no podría ir a la expedición en estas condiciones, tendremos que ir sin Rivaille mañana

-Puedo ir

-No Rivaille, no puedes, solo estorbaras, debiste de ser más cuidadoso

-Tal vez sea una maldito señal, para que no hagas esa maldita expedición suicida

-Tu indisciplina ha sido increíble este último tiempo, entiendo que tus sentimientos por Hanji te hagan preocuparte aún más, pero no deben obstruir nuestras metas, tú eres un eslabón muy importante para llevarlas a cabo

-Cállate!

-Rivaille, Erwin tiene razón, estas comenzando a actuar mal, yo puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho, debes confiar más en mí…

-… Esta vez es diferente…

-Mañana seguirá todo como ha sido planeado, descansa esta noche Hanji, mañana será un día muy pesado… buenas noches.

Erwin se retiró del lugar con un semblante realmente lamentable, su cara expresaba preocupación y desagrado por la situación por la cual estaban pasando, las cosas se complicaban, sin Rivaille en la expedición, habrá más muertes que lamentar…

-Nuevamente tendré que quedarme aquí…

-Fuiste muy despreocupado Rivaille, vamos, te ayudo a ir a tu habitación

-No, iremos a la tuya

-Estás loco, tengo que descansar

-No te hare nada, solo… dormiremos juntos

-… está bien… pero dame tu palabra, mira que te pones bien cargante

-Mira quien lo dice, no era yo el que estaba acosando esta tarde

-ahg eso fue en la tarde…

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba preparado para salir, las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y Erwin anunciaba la salida de la Legión de Reconocimiento, todos sabían a lo que iban, lo que arriesgaban, este era el plan más peligroso de todos los que se habían hecho, el grupo de Eren se apartó dirigiéndose a su destino, el sótano, Erwin comenzó a dispersar los grupos, para atraer a los titanes, y así llamaron la atención de muchos de ellos, como una manada se dirigían hacia los humanos para devorarlos, las maniobras evasivas daban buen resultado, alineados para defenderse los unos con los otros, lograban neutralizar a los titanes, al pasar las horas lograron eliminar a muchos de ellos, pero también así, tuvieron muchas pérdidas, pero ahora había otro problema, los titanes estaban dirigiéndose a las murallas…

-Erwin, ¿Qué sucede? Acaso nuevamente los titanes rompieron las muralla, ¿Qué haremos?

-Volvamos, debemos volver, todos los titanes irán para allá, supongo que los muchachos estarán bien, VAMOS!

Todos se dirigieron nuevamente a las murallas, no se lograba visualizar bien qué tipo de daños tenían las murallas esta vez a causa del humo esparcido por el lugar, Hanji tomo un pequeño catalejo y visualizo los orificios en las puertas, pero también de entre la neblina, logro ver a un titán, uno diferente de todos…

-Erwin, puedo ver a un titán en los orificios de las murallas, debe de ser de unos 14 metros, es… diferente…

-Un espécimen raro

-No solo eso, es muy rápido ha neutralizado a cinco titanes se ve… se ve increíblemente fuerte, Erwin…

-Todos tengan cuidado con ese titán!, puede ser un humano dentro de él, no sabemos si está de parte de la humanidad o en contra

-Intentare comunicarme con el

-Espera Hanji!

El gigantesco monstruo observaba el lugar miraba como los humanos huían de él y esquivaba con total facilidad a los que intentaban matarlo, era inteligente no caía en ninguna trampa y para peor era muy rápido, uno del titanes intentando atrapar a unos muchachos se interpuso en su camino, y de una sola patada logro sacar su cabeza, haciéndolo caer , Hanji se acercó para tratar de tener un tipo de comunicación con él, pero una mala maniobra de Hanji le jugó una mala pasada, al acercarse al titán y posesionarse al lado de su ojo derecho, este logro visualizarla perfectamente y al verla reacciono violentamente y la tomo con su mano derecha, despavoridos, intentaron ayudar a Hanji, pero, el titán con su pie derecho aplasto a unos y tirando de los cables del equipo 3D logro azotarlos contra su pierna , Erwin aprovecho la oportunidad de que el titán mataba a sus amigos para cortarle los dedos al monstruo haciendo que Hanji cayera, quien se encontraba desmayada, el titán al ver a Erwin, intento tomar el cable de su equipo pero Erwin rápidamente disparo a la cara del titán una bomba de humo, el titán retrocedió y con rabia tomo su rostro, Erwin ordeno que lanzaran bombas de humo por todo el lugar para obstruir la vista del titán, el titán con rabia comenzó a dar golpes a la tierra haciéndola temblar, no lograba ver nada, sus ojos estaban irritados y el humo no le dejaba ver la tierra ni a los humanos, se agacho hasta colocar su cabeza en el suelo y comenzó a observar si los humanos aún estaban ahí, pero se dio cuenta que ya habían huido hacia las murallas a refugiarse …

Todos llegaron asustados, nuevamente los titanes había ganado y no se sabía que había sucedido con Eren y los demás, el plan había fracasado y solo esperaban de milagro que los chicos volvieran a salvo, Erwin llevo rápidamente a Hanji a la enfermería, al poco rato Rivaille llego donde ellos…

-Erwin ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estas herido? Y ¿Hanji?

-Ella está bien, un poco aturdida por el golpe que se dio, pero está estable, nos… ataco otro titán del tipo humano…

-¿Como la titán hembra?

-Sí, tuvimos que retirarnos, el plan fracaso…

-Y ahora debemos rezar para que los mocosos regresen sanos y salvos, te dije que era demasiado arriesgado…

-¿Cómo iba a imaginar que habría otro de esos titanes? Vamos, dime ¿Cómo?

-Ya cálmense los dos… Erwin tú no eres así…

Hanji se levantó a duras penas de la cama, su cabeza le daba vueltas, aun no lograba aceptar todo lo que había sucedido…

-Hanji dime, ¿lograste ver en el titán algo familiar?

-No sé, Erwin, no recuerdo bien, agh me duele tanto la cabeza

-¿Acaso el golpe te puso más estúpida de lo que eres? debes de recordar algo ¿no? Tú fuiste la que estuvo más cerca de él…

-Está bien Hanji, descansa, más tarde hablaremos al respecto, de todos modos no hay nada que podamos hacer…

Erwin con un notorio nerviosismo se retiró del lugar todo el peso de esta expedición fallida caía en sus hombros, el grupo de Eren aun no volvía y la noche ya estaba cayendo, Rivaille tomo a Hanji en sus brazos y la llevo a su dormitorio

-¿Qué pasara ahora? Rivaille

-…

-Sabes… tengo miedo…

-Es normal, después de lo que sucedió…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-Está bien…

-Rivaille, sabes, el golpe que me di en la cabeza me aturdió un poco, pero logro recordar el miedo que sentí cuando vi que la pupila del titán se dilataba, fue en ese momento que sentí como si el aire me faltara, no sé porque, luego él me apretó con su mano y luego caí y ya no recuerdo más…

-Sera mejor que lo dejes para mañana, tu cabeza no está bien…

Hanji se desvistió y se acostó en la cama de Rivaille, este la siguió, completamente desnudos yacían acostados cubriéndose con las sabanas, Hanji se acurruco en el pecho de él, sosteniéndolo…

-Me gusta sentir tu pecho cálido Rivaille

-Si…

-Dime algo bonito ¿quieres? Siempre tan esquivo, cuando de seguro ya estas caliente

-Estúpida cuatro ojos…

Rivaille tomo el rostro de Hanji y la acaricio, beso su frente, mejilla y roso su boca con sus labios…

-¿Que sucede Rivaille?

-Nada… es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Rivaille…

Hanji abrazo fuertemente a Rivaille, él se acomodó en el pecho de ella, abrazándola como si no quisiera dejarla ir, Hanji podía sentir su miedo, cuán difícil era para este hombre expresar sus sentimientos, pero ella lograba estar ahí y entenderlo, aunque Rivaille no dijera ninguna palabra y siempre expresara desagrado con su mirada, ella siempre lograba descubrir que sentimientos estaban angustiándolo…


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Fanfic Levihan]**_

_**2da parte del Titán Obscuro**_

_**Hola! Me atrasé mucho en subir un nuevo cap de este fanfic, espero sin falta inspirarme para el otro, "Frazadas blancas" sé que ese tuvo más "impacto" que gusto más, pero le tengo fé al titán obscuro jaja. Me gustó mucho hacer este cap, creo que voy avanzando en mi modo de escribir, realmente… soy pésima para expresarme gramaticalmente ; c Bueno, lo dejo a su criterio, gracias por la paciencia, enjoy!**_

_***Los personajes no son míos son de Isayama y que los derechos de autor sean de sus dueños, he dicho xd***_

_**El titán obscuro **_

A la mañana siguiente una fuerte explosión despertó a Hanji de sus sueños…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

Al mirar a su alrededor no encontró nada más que un espacio vacío en su cama, se apresuró en salir de su habitación y bajo las escaleras que daban al pasillo de la cocina del recinto, sabia por el sonido de las ollas que el estruendo provenía de ahí, al entrar a la cocina solo vio humo negro...

-aah aaah Rivaille…

Hanji sabía que si había humo en la cocina era porque Rivaille había metido sus manos en ella, desde que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento la gente idolatraba a Rivaille, creyéndolo casi un Dios, pero no sabían las imperfecciones de este Dios, imperfecciones que solo Hanji notaba con total claridad…

-Ho, Rivaille nuevamente intentabas cocinar algo? ¿Qué nunca te rindes? Eres un maldito testarudo…

-Cállate y ve a bañarte…

-Te lo advierto no voy a comer tu comida.

-Ve a comer mierda entonces

-AAAH! Ya, quítate! Tengo hambre y quiero comer algo sano, no algo quemado!

-Lárgate Hanji o te pateare el culo

-Llamare a Erwin, no querrás darle otro disgusto, ya la has arruinado bastante esta semana, de seguro te encierra en los calabozos, para que se te quite lo terco

-Le parto el culo a él también…

Rivaille tomo una olla donde había está cocinando y le mostro a Hanji su contenido…

-Pruébalo

-Ni muerta, Rivaille esta quemado eso, bótalo

-Antes de hablar deberías probarlo

-Vete al diablo, si me acercas un poco más esa basura de comida, te juro que romperé todos tus utensilios de limpieza!

Hanji se separó de la olla, tomo unos panes que estaban en una sesta y salió del lugar a comer afuera, ella claramente no tenía intención de comer cosas en mal estado sabiendo todo el embrollo que había en el regimiento, al rato Rivaille la siguió llevando unas cosas consigo, estaban en uno de los grandes jardines del campo de la legion, refugiándose bajo la sombra de unos árboles, Rivaille había traído consigo unas mantas blancas para poder comer afuera…

-Que enfermo eres, ¿no puedes comer en el pasto?

-No.

-La comida podría llenarse de gérmenes y eso es asqueroso…

-Bien que te transmito mis gérmenes cuando tenemos sexo ¿no? –dijo de forma coqueta y burlona

-Cállate, ¿Porque eres tan sucia?

-No soy sucia, soy normal o… ¿hablas de sucia por otras cosas? jeje

-Bañarse una vez a la semana, y más encima obligada, es ser asquerosa!

-Ho! Bueno, si eshh tangg malo eso mmh pues no me sigas, no me acogses…

-HABLA DESPUES DE COMER POR FAVOR! Ni siquiera tienes modales

-mmmh!… -balbuceo chillona-

Hubo un largo silencio durante la comida, dado que Rivaille no conversa durante los almuerzo, actos que vuelven a Hanji mas hiperactiva, cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar, Hanji volvió a tomar el tema que latía tanto en su mente…

-Rivaille…

-No me interesa…

-No he dicho nada aun

-No quiero hablar sobre ese maldito titán, estoy de vacaciones

-JA! Vacaciones forzadas por ti! Maldito irresponsable… Lo echaste todo a perder

-El que lo hecho a perder fue ese titán, ¿no? Por culpa de él tuvieron que regresar y más encima dejaron solos a esos mocosos…

-Solo quiero que vuelvan pronto y a salvo y con la información si fuera necesario

-Ojala solo regresen, ya se han demorado demasiado…

-Ese titán, si tan solo no hubiera estropeado nuestros planes, sabes, cuando nos miramos a él se le dilataron las pupilas, pero cuando se te dilatan las pupilas es porque te gusta lo que viste ¿no? bueno, no estrictamente, pero…

-Tal vez te quería comer…

-Jaja Puede ser

-¿Sabes?, a veces desearía que todo esto se terminara, que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera… -Rivaille tomo su cabeza con desesperación, reacción que Hanji nunca había visto en él, realmente ella pensó que Rivaille estaba perdiendo los estribos…

-Rivaille, todos queremos que los titanes mueran, de alguna forma quisiera que todos viviéramos seguros y libres…

-Vámonos… vámonos lejos Hanji…

-¿A dónde? – Dijo impactada por la reacciones del chico, quien tomaba sus manos y las apretaba fuertemente.

-¿No te gustaría ir fuera de los muros?, hacer una vida allá, lejos…

-No podría dejar a todos atrás… no tengo fuerzas para abandonar todo lo que hemos avanzado, además eso es cobarde, jaja, no pensé que escucharía algo tan miserable viniendo de ti…

-Eso soy… un miserable… Erwin…. Erwin ira con un grupo a buscar a Eren, ya van a partir…

El sonido de las campanas a lo lejos, le dijo a Hanji que estaban a punto de abrir las puertas de los muros y eso confirmaba lo que acababa Rivaille de decir, Hanji soltó bruscamente las manos de Rivaille apartándolas de ella…

-Rivaille! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-…

-No sé qué te pasa! Estas muy extraño!, ERES UN COBARDE!

Rivaille tomo a Hanji de los hombros y la hizo caer al pasto

-Suéltame, suéltame ahora!  
-Tus no iras

-De verdad que no te reconozco!

Rivaille beso a Hanji haciéndola callar, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera unificarla a su cuerpo, Hanji pateo su estómago apartándolo de ella, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sintió miedo de el por primera vez en su vida…

Hanji corrió para poder llegar con Erwin e ir en busca de Eren, tomo su caballo y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la muralla, aun no entendía el comportamiento repentino y extraño de Rivaille y lo que más le sorprendió fue su propia reacción, como si un sexto sentido le advirtiera que debía alejarse de Rivaille, sabía que algo ocurría, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, ella sabía lo que ocurría pero sus sentimientos bloqueaban todo tipo de realidad que se basara en esas teorías que estaban palpitando en su cabeza…

-¿Porque? ¿Qué es esta corazonada? Rivaille…

En su mente recordó un hermoso momento…

Una vez con Rivaille se escaparon del entrenamiento para irse a unos hermosos campos llenos de naturaleza viva, pasaron toda una tarde en ese lugar, jugando a esconderse del mundo que los rodeaba, de las leyes del regimiento. Ocultos en lo profundo de un bosque, un poco antes que anocheciera se internaron en él y románticamente pasaron el mejor momento de sus vidas. Ocultados en una vieja cabaña prepararon todo para llevar a cabo su primera vez, Rivaille había preparado unas hermosas sábanas blancas de seda, adornadas con pétalos de rosa, Hanji había logrado conseguir unas aromatizantes velas, y se había bañado completamente, para que Rivaille no tuviera quejas, ya acostados en la cama, ambos, mirando el techo, sonrojados y completamente congelados sin decir una palabra…

-Esto… no debería ser así o ¿sí?

-Estas nerviosa…

-Tú también lo estas no te hagas…

-No lo estoy…

-Rivaille sé que es tu primera vez también…

-No.

-A mí no me puedes mentir, y lo sabes!

-Tú sabes hasta la hora que voy a cagar

-Jaajaja …

Rivaille se acercó poco a poco a la asustada morena, tomo su rostro y roso sus labios, Hanji cerraba sus ojos en ese momento y en un reflejo esquivo el beso de Rivaille, no soportaba no tener el control de la situación, su corazón estaba enloquecido, no se podía controlar, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, que decir, su cabeza no estaba razonando bien, Rivaille en cambio sabía que Hanji estaba muy asustada y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo controlar la situación…

-No me rechaces

-FUE UN REFLEJO…

-tampoco grites…

-Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, lo he leído un montón de veces en varios libros

-Cállate

-Además, de seguro tu solo estas actuando por instinto, como un animal, de lo cual estas muy cerca de ser cuando te enojas, tienes un pésimo carácter el cual no quiero que reflejes en la cama, no quiero que me maltrates, ¿entiendes?, quiero que esto sea bonito y con el mínimo dolor posible, aunque se perfectamente que va a doler mucho porque yo sinceramente nunca me he atrevido a tocarme allá debajo de manera pervertida, debo aclarar que soy tímida con estas cosas, espero que no seas muy bruto…y… y…y!

Rivaille acerco nuevamente sus labios a los de Hanji, pero esta vez forzó a la chica a corresponderle su beso, y a callar su ruidoso y eufórico discurso, ahogando su voz, enredando su lengua con la de ella, la dejo caer suavemente en las sábanas, presionándola contra ellas, destapando lentamente sus femeninas formas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, él también se destapo completamente, mientras Hanji como una niña no dejaba de mirar lo que desconocia

-¿En tus libros no salían hombres desnudos?

-Sí, pero, no habían libros con texturas

Hanji coloco sus manos sobre los pectorales de Rivaille, se sentó de frente a Rivaille y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico, más bien, inspeccionar el cuerpo de su pareja…

-Hanji corta con eso…

-¿Porque? Te gusta ¿no? Ya estas excitado…

Hanji tomo el control de la situación y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rivaille, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, él comenzó a perder su fuerza y cayo de espalda a la cama, Hanji sintió como un escalofrió recorría por todo su cuerpo, ver a Rivaille ahí, tan fuerte y tan débil a la vez, un ser completamente entregado, completamente suyo. Hanji comenzó a lamer parte por parte el cuerpo de Rivaille, principalmente la zona de su abdomen, lentamente comenzó a bajar, de forma tímida, nunca había tenido a un hombre, así que no tenía idea como tratarlo realmente, solo actuó por instinto.

-Espera Hanji no hagas eso

-¿Qué no haga qué?

-Lo que piensas hacer!

-Lo hare de todos modos, se ve… se ve apetitoso –dijo riéndose avergonzada

-Sucia

-Cállate! Ya es tarde, si no te quedas quieto juro que te morderé!

-Noo…

Hanji comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto de Rivaille, explorando con su lengua, sintiendo su grosor en su boca, haciendo gemir suavemente a Rivaille, el lugar está cargado de deseo y erotismo, Hanji movía sus caderas por instinto, mientras chupaba el miembro de Rivaille, pronto se detuvo, no quería que Rivaille se viniera antes de la penetración, se colocó encima de él, colocando su feminidad sobre la hombría de él, comenzó lentamente a menear sus caderas, mientras Rivaille disfrutaba de la vista y acariciaba los suaves pechos de Hanji, deseando tenerlos en su boca, Hanji acomodo la punta del pene de Rivaille en su vagina, y poco a poco comenzó a atraerlo dentro de ella, invadiendo su parte más íntima, jamás explorada.

-Ah! Duele Rivaille…

-Estas muy apretada…

-Es obvio si es mi primera vez…

Una vez dentro de Hanji Rivaille tomo las caderas de ella y la acomodo debajo de él, suavemente comenzó a invadirla más y más, Rivaille tomo lo que estaba deseando de hace un rato e introdujo en su boca uno de los pechos de Hanji, mientras ella rasguñaba suavemente la espalda de él, llena de placer, olvidando el agudo dolor de hace un rato, juntaron sus pechos, podían sentir el latir de sus corazones palpitando fuertemente, llenos de deseo y pasión, Hanji tomo el rostro de Rivaille y lo beso desenfrenadamente como deseando devorarlo, Rivaille respondiendo del mismo modo seguía con sus embestidas, haciendo llegar a ambos al dichoso orgasmo, Hanji nuevamente tomo el rostro de Rivaille y con la suave luz de las vela vio como sus hermosos y pequeños ojos grises se encontraban dilatados al verla a ella, a su amante…

Hanji regresando a su realidad, saliendo de sus más atesorados recuerdos, corría y corría, sentía como sus pies le pesaban y como su respiración se acortaba cada vez más, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rivaille? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... No… yo ya lo sabía… solo que no puede ser… no puede ser… esos ojos grises… ESOS OJOS GRISES ERAN LOS MISMOS DEL TITAN OBSUCRO RIVAILLE!

Grito desenfrenada mientras la falta de aire le hice temblar las piernas y caer, pero, su caída no duro mucho cuando sintió como era tomada suavemente por unos oscuros y grandes dedos de titán, al despabilarse y voltear su cabeza hacia lo que la había capturado, pudo ver como su mundo se caía a pedazos…


End file.
